tolfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
(Russian) Throne of Lies: The Online Game of Lies
Language: English *English Bahasa Indonesia čeština Deutsch Ελληνικά Español Français Italian Magyar Nederlands Norsk Pilipino (Tagalog) Polski Português Suomi Svenska Türkiye العربية русский 日本語 中文 Об игре Престол лжи: Онлайн игра про ложь и обман - это трехмерная онлайн-многопользовательская игра, в которой от 8 до 16 игроков должны сочетать свои навыки социальной дедукции с более чем 100 способностями, чтобы искоренить предателей за столом и остановить своих противников от контроля над королевством. В современных играх с настольными играми, такими как Мафия , и установленными во время средневекового конфликта, каждому игроку случайным образом присваивается один из 40 + классов, начиная от самого Короля до несчастного Дурака. Большинство игроков будут лояльными членами фракции «Синий дракон», но в каждой игре будут присутствовать члены «Злого Культа» или таинственной «Невидимой» фракции, а также несколько «Нейтральных» персонажей, чтобы все перепутать. Игра находится на ПК, Mac и Linux. Kickstarter и закрытая альфа начались в начале второго квартала 2017 года. Игра стала доступна Steam 29 сентября 2017 года. Discord: https://discord.gg/tol Цель игры Цель Престола лжи крайне проста — устранить противостоящую фракцию. Если ваш персонаж Нейтральный и, соответственно, не относится к какой-либо фракции, то у вас будет особое задание, например: выжить до конца игры или устранить всех игроков. В то время как членам Культа и Невидимых известны их союзники, Синим Драконам придётся подозревать всех остальных, чтобы не стать частью их злого плана. В Престоле лжи ''даже Король является подозреваемым, так как может оказаться врагом. 'Как играть (Быстрый старт)' По слухам, предатели, также известные как Невидимые / Культ, строят заговор с замком Адиарт. Лояльные члены фракции Синий дракон должны обнаружить, кто совершает измену, используя свои способности, социальную дедукцию и различные подсказки. Первым шагом игры ''Престол Лжи является просмотр вашей карты игрока (расположенной в верхнем левом углу экрана), чтобы определить, какой вы класс и частью какой фракции вы являетесь. Нажатие на карту откроет дополнительную информацию о ваших способностях и способностях других классов. Каждый день в игре разбивается на две фазы: День и Ночь. На ночной фазе члены злых фракций тайно собираются, чтобы обсудить их добытые сведения и наметить свои дальнейшие шаги. Это может включать убийство членов Голубого дракона или обращение их в свою фракцию. Они также могут использовать свои ночные способности, чтобы помешать способностям других игроков, оставляя их с ложной информацией. Члены фракции Голубого дракона вернутся в свои комнаты ночью. Здесь они могут использовать свои ночные способности, чтобы исследовать, защищать или задержать других игроков, чтобы определить их преданность. Некоторые классы, такие как Медиум и Жрец, смогут разговаривать с другими по ночам. В начале дневного этапа вы узнаете, какие игроки умерли прошлой ночью. Затем все игроки вернутся за круглый стол, где они смогут обсудить свое расследование, использовать свои дневные способности и обвинить других игроков в измене. В конце дня один игрок может быть выставлен на казнь, и коллективное голосование решит его судьбу. Очень важно написать всю эту информацию, в том числе о том, как вы используете свои собственные способности, в своем Журнале. Это позволит вам следить за тем, что происходит, и утверждения других игроков о своем классе. Журнал также чрезвычайно важен для других игроков. Если вы встретите неудачную кончину, журнал будет раскрыт всем игрокам с целью пополнения информации, которая им уже известна. Четыре фракции В каждой игре Престола лжи один игрок назначается на роль Короля. Король может быть членом любой из четырёх фракций и только ему будет известно, что он к ней относится. 1. Синий Дракон: фракцию представляют 2. Черная роза (Плохие): Целью Черной розы является победа над фракцией Синего дракона, Культом и любыми нейтральными игроками, которые намереваются уничтожить фракцию Черная роза. Членов Черной розы меньше всего, но они знают друг друга. ' 3. 'Нейтральная: Некоторым нейтральным классам необходимо только выжить до конца игры. У других нейтральных классов имеется уникальная цель. 4. Культ: Целью Культа является победа над Синим драконом, Черной розой и любыми нейтральными игроками, которые намереваются уничтожить Культ. Культ начинается только с лидера Культа. Лидер Культа сможет вербовать большую часть членов Синего дракона и нейтральных игроков в ряды Культа. Все члены Черной розы будут невосприимчивы к обращению в Культ. Особенности игры Престол Лжи пытается еще больше развить жанр социальной дедукции двумя новыми динамиками. * Король В начале каждой игры одному игроку назначается роль короля. Король может быть членом любой фракции, и только он знает, к какой фракции он принадлежит. Его Высочество может радикально изменить игру с дополнительным голосованием во время исполнения и возможностью полностью наложить вето на результаты. Поскольку Король обладает такой мощью, он постоянно находится под угрозой убийства. Он также может быть отравлен Дворецким или выставлен на голосование за измену после четвертого дня. Если Король убит, игроки суда могут назначить себя, чтобы занять его место. Члены Королевской семьи имеют приоритет на голосовании. Синие драконы-убийцы и Расследовательские классы не могут нацелиться на Короля, и ни Культ, ни Невидимые не знают о его принадлежности к определенной фракции. Единственный способ выяснить фракционную принадлежность Короля - использовать свои навыки социальной дедукции или убить его и посадить на трон члена вашей фракции. * Два отдельных врага со способностью к обращению В Трон лжи есть две разные вражеские фракции: Культ и Невидимые, но только одна фракция появится в любой игре. Прежде чем члены Синего дракона могут устранить оппозицию, они должны определить, какой фракцией они противостоят. И Невидимые, и Культ имеют право превращать своих врагов в союзников. Даже доверенный друг, который уже был проверен вашими способностями, может стать врагом. Синий Дракон всегда должен быть настороже. Невидимые всегда начнет игру с Убийцы и Тайного Руководителя. У Культа всегда будет Лидер Культа и его последователь. Состав фракции будет быстро изменяться и развиваться. Разные классы зла имеют свои собственные дневные и ночные способности, которые могут усилить и защищать своего лидера, изменять и отменять способности Синих Драконов или приостановить их расследование. Так же, как вы никогда не можете доверять своим союзникам, вы часто не можете доверять полученной вами информации. Типы класса Существует 6 типов класса персонажа: Убийца = Класс убийцы может убивать членов противостоящей фракции Нападающий '= Класс нападающего может использовать свои способности и методы нападения, чтобы нарушать планы врагов 'Следователь = Класс следователя может расследовать других игроков, открывая подсказки об их классе, фракции, типе Светский = Светский класс использует разговоры и общительность, чтобы преуспеть в игре Специальный = Некоторые классы являются уникальными, такие, как Король или Тайный руководитель, которые не входят в другие типы. Поддержка '''= Класс поддержки помогает и защищают других игроков, исцеляя их от отравления/ранения или позволяя другим способностям игнорировать иммунитет. '' 'Стандартный игровой режим В стандартном игровом режиме, от 8 до 10 игроков будут членами фракции Голубой дракон. В стандартном игровом режиме в Голубом драконе обязательно будут присутствовать Шериф, Принц и Врач. Во фракции Черной розы будут выбраны Ассасин и Тайный руководитель. Игроки, которые не были назначены в какую-либо из этих двух фракций, будут нейтральными, либо с очень малой вероятностью принадлежать Культу. Фазы игры / Последовательность игровых ходов Игровой процесс "Престола лжи" состоит из двух фаз: дневной и ночной. Игра начинается в ночной фазе, переходит в дневную, которая снова перетекает в ночную и так далее. Игра будет идти по этому кругу до тех пор, пока одна из фракций не победит. Начало игры Игроку можно будет выбрать псевдоним для игры и ему будет назначен класс. Только сам игрок знает свой класс. Игроки будут представлены друг-другу. В дополнение к этому, одному игроку назначается роль Короля. Королю определяется не культовая фракция. Все знают, кто является Королем, но только Король знает свою фракцию. После короткого диалога, каждый игрок возвращается в свою комнату и игра переходит в ночную фазу Ночь Аристократы, сектанты и члены Черной розы смогут переговариваться с некоторыми другими членами в то время, как остальные будут проводить ночь в молчании. Игроки, с помощью способности своего класса, смогут совершать ночные действия. Некоторые ночные действия позволяют игрокам проводить расследования, некоторые дают игрокам возможность защищать, в то время, как некоторые позволят игрокам совершать убийства. Ночные действия, которые были записаны во время ночной фазы игры, будут выполняться только в конце ночной фазы. Игрокам будет сообщено об определенных действиях, совершенных против них. Некоторые способности обладают более высоким приоритетом, чем другие. (Например, Ассасин пытается убить Лакея, но одновременно с этим Лакей пытается сделать так, чтобы Ассасин был занят этой ночью. Действие Лакея будет выполнено первым и Ассасин будет занят и не сможет убить Лакея). День Дневная фаза начинается с объявления тех, кто не пережил ночную фазу. Будет открыт класс убитых, вместе с их игровым дневником и посмертной запиской. Если Король не пережил ночь, начинается процесс самовыдвижения на эту должность. Классы Аристократов смогут выдвигать свои кандидатуры нового Короля. Если только один Аристократ предлагает свою кандидатуру, он становится Королем. Если два Аристократа предлагают свои кандидатуры, начинается процесс голосования для выбора следующего Короля. Если никто из Дворян не предлагает свою кандидатуру, на следующий день снова запускается процесс самовыдвижения. Если после двух процессов самовыдвижения не находиться кандидатуры, возникает вакуум власти, когда до конца игры в ней не будет Короля. После замены короля или если король не был убит, начинается обсуждение для поиска предателей. Чтобы продвинуть обсуждение вперед, игроки могут тайно использовать дневные способности своего класса. Дневные способности обычно активируются немедленно после запуска и каждый игрок может использовать только одну дневную способность в день. Для ещё большей помощи игрокам будет предоставлена внутриигровая вики-справка, которая поможет в обсуждении. Во время предъявления обвинения, если игрок убежден он может проголосовать против того, кто, как он считает, является предателем. Если игрок получает больше всего голосов, против него будет проводиться судебное разбирательство. Если он будет признан виновным, его казнят. Первому игроку, который выдвинул это обвинение, будет оказана честь привести приговор в исполнение. Методы его исполнения зависят от оружия обвиняющего. Ты умер? Мертвые игроки смогут наблюдать за игрой из своих могил. Они не смогут разговаривать с живыми игроками, за исключением некоторых из них, имеющих особые роли. Мертвые игроки всё-равно смогут выиграть, если их фракция одержит победу. Сюжетная линия Престол лжи имеет следующую сюжетную линию (в порядке очередности выпуска): # Замок # Справедливый король # Нечестный король # Где моя мантия..? История Шута # Заговор # Собрание Игра основана на следующих источниках * Средневековая политика * Оборотень/Мафия * Шерлок Холмс * СтарКрафт 2: Мафия * Тайный Гитлер * Город Салем * Игра престолов * Телесериал "Версаль" * Скайрим * Лига легенд * Подземелье и Драконы (D&D) * Монти Пайтон и Священный Грааль Победы / Участие * GDC 2016 * Unite 2016 Внешние ссылки * Официальный сайт * Страница на Steam Переводы на другие языки Если меню выбора языков, расположенное вверху страницы, не работает, воспользуйтесь этими ссылками: * Arabic/العربية * Czech/čeština * Dutch/Nederlands * English * Filipino/Pilipino (Tagalog) * Finnish/Suomi * French/Français * German/Deutsch * Greek/Ελληνικά * Hungarian/Magyar * Indonesian/Bahasa Indonesia * Italian/Italiano * Japanese/日本語 * Mandarin Chinese/中文 * Norwegian/Norsk * Polish/Polski * Portuguese/Português * Russian/pусский * Spanish/Español * Swedish/Svenska * Turkish/Türkiye Partner Social Deduction Games Heist Gone Wrong Wikia A Heist Gone Wrong is an online multiplayer game for 4 to 6 people about bluffing and deception. It is based on One Night Ultimate Werewolf. A bank robbery doesn't go as planned, and the Robbers mix in with innocent bystanders. Your goal is to figure out who the Bank Robbers are and arrest one, or to survive as the Bank Robber, depending on your role. Camp Cadaver's Wikia Camp Cadaver is inspired by well known tropes from 1980s slasher films. Become a hero and try to survive, or secretly destroy the camp as a villain or psycho. Includes over 60 roles and 200 cosmetic options to ensure every round is different and filled with mayhem. Options include playing with a reduced role list for easier deduction, fast or long play, and much more. Rounds accomidate 5 - 15 players.Category:Browse